The individual coffee brewing composition of this invention is classified in Classes 99 subclass 77.1 and 426 subclass 80 and 79.
Donarumma and Callahan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,691 issued July 14, 1981, teaches a granular coffee disposed and secured in a water-permeable bag portion having a water-reservoir bag portion superimposed and positioned above the water-permeable coffee bag. Water is passed downwardly in a positive manner from the reservoir into the lower coffee in the water permeable bag.
Edward C. Syroka and Bernice A. Syroka, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,997, issued Feb. 27, 1979, teaches a double compartment bag. The pair of opposed commodity compartments are rectangular in shape and have an inverted U-shape resilient clip secured along the central media separating the two compartments. The U-shaped clip is secured on the coffee cup rim.
Wege and Gast, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,351 issued May 18, 1971, teach a filter paper coffee bag filled with coffee powder and having the open bag top end secured to a flanged ring. The flanged ring rests on a coffee cup top. Boiling water is then poured onto the coffee powder, through the flanged open ring, dependent on the cup rim.
Robin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,392, issued Jan. 19, 1971, teaches a selected permeability of coffee bag for brewing individual servings. The paper bag has pleats along the side of the bag.
A coffee bag is taught by Spencer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,492 issued May 21, 1968 in which a brewing granule containing outer bag also has an inwardly extending inner bag extending from the mouth of the outer bag. A spoon can be inserted in the mouth of the inner bag having liquid therein, enabling the brewing liquid to be vigorously stirred and drained through the granules in the outer bag.
An infusion device for coffee or tea is taught by Rambold in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,911 issued on Mar. 30, 1965. A small handling tag is attached to the infusion bag by a string. The tag has an opening therein in which can be impaled on the tea or coffee pot for protection of the infusion bag and its ready removal from the pot.
Doble, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,417 issued Jan. 16, 1940, teaches a coffee or tea bag in which perforations are placed in the infusion bag, placed so that the perforations allow ready release of gas.